Expectant Host
by EADF
Summary: Salai wants to go out, but Leonardo can't afford it. And then Ezio comes along.


"No, I don't feel like it." Leonardo said and got up from his chair. He was having a friendly game of dice with Salai, when he had suggested they go out instead.

"But I am so bored." Salai whined. "We always stay indoors and never go out. We could go to La Volpe Addormentata. There is a new game played there and we can bet money! We could win a lot too!"

Leonardo frowned. "_Amore mio, _can't we stay in for tonight. I've been feeling rather tired lately."

Salai crossed his arms and pouted. "You are so cheap. You don't want to spend any money on me. That's the real reason, is it not?"

Leonardo let out another sigh. The truth was that he didn't have enough money at the moment. The Borgias were paying him next to nothing and since he hadn't had any time to paint lately, his income had decreased drastically. Leonardo sat down next to Salai.

"I am seeing Ezio tomorrow." He said, changing the topic. "It's been such a long time since I've seen him. I'm planning on surprising him. La Volpe tells me…"

Salai let out a grunt and crossed his legs. "I don't care!" he replied and then his eyes suddenly grew bright. "Ezio Auditore ?"

"Si." Leonardo said, glad Salai had finally shaken off his bad mood. But then another thought occurred to him. Did Salai want to meet him? Because he wasn't sure he wanted Ezio to know about them yet.

"I'm sure he'll have some codex pages for you to decipher." Salai said excitedly.

"Ezio has already found all the codex pages." Leonardo said, not fully understanding the reason why Salai was so happy all of a sudden.

"Perhaps new weapons."

"Immagino. Salai, what are you getting at?"

Salai turned to him. "Perhaps Ezio will require your aid and you can charge him for it."

"No, he's my friend."

"That makes you his friend too." Salai reminded. " Surely, he'll be willing to help."

Leonardo sighed. He hated seeing Salai so depressed. It was time he did something for him. "Bene. I'll see what I can do."

Salai walked over to him and hugged him.

The next day as Ezio told him about the attack on Monteriggioni and the loss of his armor, Leonardo kept twiddling his fingers.

"So could you fashion them for me again?" Ezio asked.

Leonardo almost jumped. This was his cue. "Absolutely. I never forget my designs. I have a great memory. In fact I remember every single codex page you brought to me. I have a sharp memory. I never forget." He prattled.

Ezio raised an eyebrow. "Molto bene. So, when will I get them?"

Leonardo licked his lips. "Soon enough. You must however, compensate me for the raw materials."

"Don't the Borgias pay enough?"

"Enough?" Leonardo asked and let out a nervous laugh. "It's barely nothing. It's like five florins. Okay, not that little. But er…it's like uh….fifty florins. The rates have really gone up for everything around here. They'll be charging us for air, next." Leonardo laughed again, but Ezio stood there staring at him in confusion.

"Alright. So I'll require the Climb Leap Glove first. I have to scale a building that I cannot easily reach right now." Ezio said.

"I'll come soon." Leonardo said and rushed off to his studio where Salai was eagerly waiting for him.

"Well?"

Leonardo cleared his work table. "He has asked for the glove."

"I say we charge him twenty-thousand florins."

Leonardo dropped his tools. "No, that's too much."

"But I saw this doublet in a shop I really want to buy." Salai wailed.

"Ezio is my friend. Granted he may have a few thousands in the Banco, but I cannot exploit him so that we can go out to dinner and you can buy a doublet."

Salai walked up to his table and hoisted himself on it. "Hmmm…you're right. I would really like to meet him someday, you know."

Leonardo grunted in response and started to work on the glove.

"How about fifteen thousand?"

Leonardo didn't reply and began to hammer the metal.

Salai crossed his arms and dangled his legs. "Ten thousand?"

Leonardo put down his tools and sighed. "This costs about fifteen hundred florins and Ezio bought it for about two thousand. I can't charge him ten thousand florins."

Salai nodded. "You're right. He's a dear and old friend of yours. I say six thousand is more than enough."

Leonardo picked up the glove and inspected it. "Perfetto."

"Yes, you are." Salai winked and got off the table.

Leonardo smiled at him and walked out the door and towards Ezio. On the way he spotted a purple beret and a thought struck him.

"That will be six thousand and one hundred." Leonardo said, presenting Ezio with the glove.

"What? This cost me only two thousand before."

"That was a long time ago." Leonardo stated. "The prices of raw materials in Roma are hiked."

Ezio frowned at him, but removed a money pouch and handed it over to him. "Here you go, amico."

"Grazie." Leonardo said and bowed. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"It's not like I can go anywhere else my old friend." Ezio said and ran up the wall of a building.

Leonardo looked up and smiled. He tucked away the money pouch and headed towards the stall selling Berets. Salai had always wanted a new hat.


End file.
